30x2plus Ways to Annoy Iruka
by Hawk.Prince87
Summary: Simply put, a 60 ways to annoy Umino Iruka... may have KakaIru, slight NaruIru, platonic GaiIru and passionate GenRai ensue. R&R if you please!


**Author: Hawk.Prince87 (yes, an alternate account because I forgot my old password --) a.k.a CalciumFluoride  
**

**Collab with: AoiNeko-chan  
**

**Pairings: KakaIru, NaruIru, GaiIru, GenRai, and... some stuff that i probably shouldnt mention  
**

**Warning: may cause nosebleeding, fangirling and dying because of the high level of fanservice**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO belongs to me only in my dreams... moving on now...  
**

**30 x 2+ Ways to Annoy Iruka**

1. Go up to him and call him a banshee

2. Get rid of his ponytail

3. Call him ugly

4. Call him fugly

5. Tell him Kakashi loves him

6. Tell him Gai loves him

7. Record Pak Wong's hysterical laugh and play it in his room in the middle of the night

8. Tell him to call you

9. Forge your number with Kakashi's house number

10. When he calls to complain about your number, tell Kakashi to pick the phone up

11. The next day, tell him that Kakashi misses his "Ruka-chan"

12. Take a photo when Iruka blushes

13. Call him "Ruka-chan"

14. Give the photo to Kakashi saying "this is how Iruka-sensei feels towards you"

15. Tape Kakashi getting a hard on and show it to Iruka

16. Ask Iruka if he's gay

17. Ask Iruka if he's gay and wants to be with Kakashi

18. Ask Iruka if he's gay and IS with Kakashi

19. Tell Kakashi that Iruka wants a kiss for his birthday

20. Get Kakashi horny, blindfold him and tell him a girl is waiting for him

21. Make Iruka the girl 8DD

22. Watch them (intently) both making out

23. Make sure Kakashi gets an instant hard on after kissing Iruka

24. Watch and take pictures of both of them groping each other

25. Show the pictures to Team 7 early in the morning before Kakashi comes

26. Video tape Naruto breaking into Iruka's apartment, asking him… MATURE… questions regarding Kakashi

27. Show the video to Kakashi to convince him to cheer up Iruka with graphic lemons.

28. Video tape them doing it in the bathroom

29. Then the Kitchen

30. Then the Garden

31. Then the Hokage Office

32. Then the Academy and so on

33. Show all your home-made videos to Naruto

34. Watch and laugh your ass off as Naruto tries to kill Kakashi, while Iruka protests to no avail in the BG

35. Suggest Kakashi to blindfold and tie Iruka to bed before surprising him with more LEMONS

36. Take picture of their hot moments

37. Show the pictures to Maito Gai

38. Watch as Gai tries to kill Kakashi

39. Laugh as Iruka cries in the corner out of frustration

40. After defeating Gai, tell Kakashi that Iruka needs more sex

41. Tape an already worn out Iruka being mercilessly pounded onto the floor

42. Show the video to Team 7

43. Watch as Naruto is hog-tied to a tree by Kakashi when he's trying to kill him

44. Tell Iruka what Kakashi just did to Naruto

45. Video tape a VERY confused Kakashi Hatake being scolded by an angry Umino Iruka

46. Tell Kakashi that after the fight that "Iruka says sorry that he overreacted and you need to punish his TIGHT little ass"

47. Tape Iruka being semi-raped by his lover 8DD

48. Show the video to all Konohagakure starting from the Godaime Tsunade

49. Then to Sakura

50. Then to Ino

51. Then to Shikamaru

52. Then to Sasuke

53. Then to Chouji

54. Then to Kiba

55. Then to Neji

56. Then to Naruto

57. After showing it to all Konoha, show it in public for the world to see

58. Tape all the KakaIru FG's screaming and then show it to Iruka

59. Make Kakashi stays in one house with Iruka

60. Tape all the things happening to them (including the lemons)

61. Tell the jounins and chuunins that you are having a video night

62. Tape all their reactions afterward (Anko passes out with nosebleed, Gai steaming with anger, Kurenai fainted from hotness, Asuma got a hard-on, Ebisu barfed, and Genma with Raidou who makes out with each other all of a sudden)

63. Show the video to Naruto

64. Watch as he turns into a Kyuubi and goes berserk over Kakashi

65. Watch Iruka trying to calm Kyuubi Naruto down

66. In celebration, Kakashi will want sex again and again and again and again and again and again

67. Tape all of their hot moments

68. Tell the jounins that you are having another video night

69. Watch as Iruka blushes in embarrassment when asked "was it good?" or "how does it feel" or "how is Kakashi in bed?"

70. Continue the cycle over again until Iruka got a sore ass

71. Tell Kakashi that he's being too rough on Iruka

72. Watch and laugh as Kakashi tries to take things slower in bed

73. Show this fanfic to Gai

74. Show this fanfic to Godaime

75. Show this fanfic to Ibiki

76. Show this fanfic to Naruto

77. Show this fanfic to Iruka-sensei

78. Show this fanfic to Kakashi to give him ideas

**Enjoyed it? If you do, please R&R! flaming is not considered as a critique and there IS a difference to it...**

** Hawk Prince is out and off**


End file.
